Proto-X
by ShadowMindS
Summary: A non-typical prototype X-men evolution crossover, will be weird and have some humor. But it is still going to keep that Prototype flare. I am not a romance writer so no pairings. Please enjoy Also later chapters will be way longer.
1. Chapter 1

~By the way this is my first story, so constructive criticism is helpful, no flames please. Heh, haven't even gotten the profile thing done yet, anyway. Enjoy! 

**Chapter One.**

The first thing that I noticed when I had finally regained my senses was that the air smell of salt.

I blinked. My vision even though it had returned was still blurry. I blinked again.

Finally the blurry shapes which were in front of my eyes, came into focus I saw the yellow sand of which I had seemingly passed out on. Suddenly my memory returned in a flash. Images of blood, gore, monsters and men in black came into my mind.

I clutched my head in pain. Thousands of voices cried out to me, the voices of the people who which I had consumed who knows how long ago . Then the pain stopped and the voices became distant whispers.I got to my feet.

Remembering the atrocities of which I had committed was not a pleasant thing, but there was the on important thing I did remember.

Me. Alex Mercer. Zeus. Monster. Murderer. Terrorist.

~Okay I know what you thinking that's it?! Well that because time is short and so are opening story parts deal with it.

Hmmm one Q should I continue? Meh, I gonna anyway but reviews are helpful, promise this will get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the first thing I noticed when I truly looked around was that there were buildings lining the area around the beach traveling all the way down until the beach curved out of sight. "_Well what else is there to do except and see if this is Manhattan still, the place in which I was born and in which I died in" _

I decided to walk up the hill in which hid the many people of the day.

The sun was bright and when I had made it to the top, the light's reflection flashed off many moving cars temporarily blinding my apparently newly formed eyes.

Why were my eyes somehow newly formed? Well there was this instance with this, uh, well virus and some _lovely_ military personnel thought it would be lovely blowing all of Manhattan up into little bitty pieces to solve their problem, and seemingly forgetting that there are thousands of other non-infected population residing on the island.

Hell, I'm no hero but would you lets thousands and thousands of people die 'cause of some damn Black-watch sons of b***es not caring about the human lives.

But, hey, you may ask why would I care, me, Zeus, because I have _quite_ a tally of human lives on my head too. Maybe its some of the humanity of my countless victims rubbing off on me? Heh, I doubt it.

* * *

As I walked the gleaming cracked sidewalk of the familiar city I know found to be Manhattan, I looked around seeing the people, the laughing talking people, who were completely unaware of having a killer in their midst.

Even though there were no sign of Black-watch or military personnel I was still wary, after all wouldn't you, when most of your life was that of being called monster and having people shoot at you?

Anyway there was one thing I was beginning to notice as I passed people, well that most of them were taller than me. I quickly walked over to a clean window and took a look at a reflection.

... WHAT THE HELL?!

The most obviously irritating thing that could possibly happen was staring me in the face.

I had turned young, a kid, a freakin teenager, wasn't that supposed to be impossible, I mean I was Zeus, the Black-Light virus I had _never_ been a child.

Sure Alex Mercer the human had been, but he was dead and I was merely using his skin to hide my own true face.

Okay, need to calm down maybe this was a mistake. I quickly ducked into an alleyway letting the tendrils of black tinted red crawl over body. I sighed letting out the breath that I had been holding, even though I didn't really need to breath.

I checked my reflection. Damn. I was still a kid. Whatever needed to maintain my calm Dana always said I was a hot- !

Dana! Where was she last I had seen her she was in a coma being taken to the hospital Ragland had said was safe.

Dana, I needed to find Dana.

**~ Wooo! Chapter two is done! Hope this gives you reviews something to chew on.**


	3. Chapter 3

_SO what else is there to do, but go find the sister that isn't your sister. Well, at least she was like like a sister to me... *sigh*._

_Wait was? No, she must still be alive somewhere she has to be!_

_Well first things first I appear to still be in Manhattan...It hasn't changes very much from when I last saw it. The scars from the infected and the military though are gone._

_Humph, what else should I expect from those pests but to cover their tracks, their mistakes. It almost makes me sick... Can I even get sick? Arg! Now is NOT the time to think about such things._

_Well in some of the current memories I have there is a library close by that should enable me to use their computers without a fee. So what else to I do but follow the internal instructions that lead me to find a rather dumpy looking building that from the memory I had, it sure as hell do not look like this._

_How long had I been unconscious? I still didn't know, but apparently it was long enough for the government to hide the evidence of their little experiment._

_I walked into the library smelling the dust and mold that apparently vacated many of the library's cracks and crevices. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust. Luckily I spotted the library matron at the from desk without any trouble, truthfully I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to._

"Excuse me" I said to the elderly woman who apparently seemed like the only person who ran this library. "Hmm?" She answer. "I remember last time I was here there we computers in the back for free use, may I use one?" I said trying to sound mildly polite, it was quite annoying.

"Yes, over there", she said pointing to a door way. I quickly walked over and sat down in a non trash filled spot. _I typed Dana Mercer and nothing showed up, the next few things I typed and didn't show up either were, Manhattan epidemic, black watch, military in Manhattan Alex Mercer, Zeus._

_All Nothing._

_I was furious! Damn the military! They must have taken all the vital information off the web. I stood up so suddenly I nearly knocked the chair over._

_Then quickly rushed out ignoring the matrons wave of good bye. Running to the alley across the the street I checked long enough to make sure there were no witnesses, and sprinted up the wall._

* * *

In another part of the U.S. not so for away;

Logan, Cerebro has picked up a signature in Manhattan, it is faint but it is there, take some of the children with you.

Really Charles, they-

They need real experience Logan. Not just the danger room.

Fine.

* * *

Yah, I did another chap!

I know I'm not the greatest but here you go~


	4. Chapter 4

_Been a while since I typed this I may abandon it...~Rone_

_Indentation=thoughts_

**Bold= Speech**

* * *

_Well this sucks,_ I thought as I observed my surroundings. It had been sunny for the past few hours that I had been wandering through the city, and then as that time had progressed it had gotten cloudy and then rained.

I had never like the rain but what could I do? I had run around town searching for that place where Dana had stayed. I cam e to the building, broke the lock and ran inside.

Finding it completely empty. thoughts surged through my head as I looked at the abandoned room. How long had I been gone the place looked like it hadn't seen a human being in years.

I coughed as I had accidentally inhaled a large cloud of dust that was stirred from the dirt covered floor. After I finished coughing I snarled in annoyance and ran from the room.

Jumping to the next building I was careful not to slide off of it in the now pouring rain. The last thing I needed was some person being crushed by me if I fell off.

I ran to the hospital I found in the memories of those I had once consumed, and pretended to be looking for my sister and that I was an orphan boy who only new her name.

The woman at the front desk shook her head saying sorry and that there was no one by that name around here. Infuriated I almost wished that there was a Hunter around so I could tear it to pieces and laugh watching the blood sink into the concrete.

But there was no infected, and thankfully no Greene. Also apparently no military either. Just normal policemen and women. Sighing I began walking only t=for my inhuman senses to become high alert. Someone was following me.

I nonchalantly picked my way through the crowed hoping to loose my pursuers and unfortunately I couldn't blend in with the crowd for the last person I had consumed was erased from both my memory of mind but of a taste of sorts.

I quickly picked up my speed as they came closer but not daring to look back, but wondering I'm a kid now how come they're following me?

* * *

Logan followed by Scott pursued the one known as Alex Mercer or Zeus. "So the professor said that cerebro was picking up some sort of mutant genes from him but also something else?" Says Scott.

"You got that half right, Xavier said something was coming from him but he didn't think it was mutant, something else that he wasn't sure of." Logan growls.

"Well how are we gonna approach him, he not the nicest looking kid in all of Manhattan."

"Hmmm, well we out to ask him first then, if things get nasty we'll have to be ready."

"Great."

* * *

I tensed as I felt the two people come up from behind me, and quickly noticed an alleyway to my left where I could quickly get up to the roof without anyone spotting me in this rain.

I began making my way over to my right side pushing past unhappy wet people. The people behind me noticed where I was going and quickly began to follow.

The thought had crossed my mind just to kill them, but that'd be a bit of a mess to eh, clean and I really don't want to have a whole 'nother incident and such.

Finally tired of my polite way of moving through the crowd and with the pursuers close behind me I shoved the people away from me and dash into the alleyway. I tensed my muscles building power and then I jumped up onto the building.

* * *

"He knows we're following him." Logan says annoyed.

"How? we couldn't have been that obvious could we?"

"No he kn- He's heading into the alleyway hurry or we're gonna lose him!"

They both dash in an in not seeing him in the dead end brick wall they quickly look up to see a foot disappearing over the roof.

* * *

Rone: Ok guys I'm sorry for a short chapter but it's really late and I already wrote one story today, I'll try to get them longer next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AM POV:

I continued my way to the roof jumping to the next one, gaining speed in the mean time. I looked back to see a shortish muscular man jump up roof, look at me, and begin to enter the chase.

Scowling I increased my speed, even though I was quite a bit faster than him, and yet roof top after roof top, he pursued me still, not giving up. He must have one hell of an endurance.

Finally getting tired of the change turn around snarling, "What the Hell do you want with me?" Finally he caught up in regards mean a cautious manor "Well," he said, "You finally stopped have you?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man, after running three blocks he was barely out of breath. "Well," I ask, "Why are you following me? I have no quarrel with you, and I have done nothing to hurt you." Completely ignoring his previous statement.

Suddenly something landed behind me and I whorled thrusting my fist forward and just brushing whatever had landed behind me, I cry of surprise sounded as the person I just hit, sprawled to one side.

The other man whipped forward trying to knock me off my feet of course being made of many pounds of dead people, I barely moved at all, but he was strong, stronger than the average person, so I was surprised, for my reflexes had long since deteriorated.

I returned the man's attack with one of my own, punching him in the chest, with enough force to have cracked a few ribs, the odd thing is that when I punched him I felt not bone breaking but I something like metal that I had a dented.

I know the feel of metal being dented by a punch, from the many tanks I have destroyed and the many cars I had picked up and thrown at unsuspecting cops or infected but this wasn't the same as that.

This was the feeling of mans flesh being bruised on top of the metal. I watched him as he was hurled away from me and I turned as I heard the other man getting to his feet.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you."

"Like Hell you do."

* * *

Yay another chap done. sorry for the long wait, if you have any ideas on what should happen please tell me I'm loosing inspiration.


End file.
